My Goguma Love Story
by Nohely Zegarra
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestra Goguma Couple no hubiera terminado el día de su ultimo cap de We Got Married? Si Yongseo hubiera continuado con su historia de amor en secreto para todos, incluidos los hyungs y unnies, fans y demás managers?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es solo una continuación de lo q habría pasado si nuestro romance tan soñado hubiera podido ser real claro los personajes no me pertenecen solo esta bonita historia de amor es producto de mi tan (demasiado) soñadora mentecilla solo espero que la disfruten mucho ^^~!

**Personajes:**

Seohyun maknae de SNSD

Yonghwa lider de CNBlue

Hyeyeon nailarina y cantante de SNSD

Junshin Chingu (XD) Bajista de CNBlue

Minhyuk Drummer que CNBlue

Yoona Cantante y bailarina de SNSD

Seun Gi (Oppa de Hyun) Cantante Solista

Jinwoon cantante de 2AM

Kiuhyun cantante de Super Junior

Jessica Jung cantante de SNSD

Sooyoung cantante de SNSD

Tiffany cantante de SNSD

Jonghyun Guitarrista de CNBlue

**SINOPSIS**

Que pasaría si nuestra Goguma Couple no hubiera terminado el día de su ultimo cap de We Got Married? Si Yongseo hubiera continuado con su historia de amor en secreto para todos, incluidos los hyungs y unnies, fans y demás managers?

**CAPITULO 1**

Mientras caminaban hacia el edificio donde vivían las SNSD luego de pasear por el parque y haberse dado sus respectivos regalos de despedida, Yong y Hyun trataban de asimilar que este era el último momento que podrían disfrutar juntos.

Hyung llevaba las flores mientras Yong sostenía la guitarra y el oso enorme que le había regalado. Yong... acaso esa era la última vez q podría llamarle así? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras caminaba a su lado por última vez, acaso el equipo de rodaje no comprendía la magnitud de lo q ocurría? Ella sensiblemente no podía. Era la última vez q podía tenerle a su lado, verlo sentirlo, oírle, quererle. ? Acaso dijo quererle? Hyung estaba realmente confundida y su mente era un cocktail de pensamientos y lo q era aún peor: los sentía. Sentía desvanecerse, su corazón le dolía y se entristecía con cada paso y tenía miedo d q si decía algo más se derrumbara en llanto, y todo x lo que había comenzado a sentir por Yong.

Yong también se encontraba en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta estaban llegando a la puerta del edificio, con las cámaras filmando y el equipo de producción alrededor d ellos, el no podía decirle a Hyung como se sentía en ese momento, no quería q ese día llegara, no quería dejarla, no quería separarse de ella, "ojala hubiera hecho mas por ella" se decía sin siquiera darse cuenta del sentimiento q había nacido por su dulce sehyung, extrañaría su ternura, ver cada día esa inocencia q iluminaba sus ojos, no quería perderla, tratando de esconder la faz d tristeza q lo inundaba comenzó a hablar.

-Listo Hyunnie llegamos- dijo Yonghwa sonriéndole a la pequeña Maknae

-Oooh si cierto- respondió triste Hyung viendo a Yong

-No quiero q pienses q es una despedida- dijo Yong tratando de animar a Hyung -sabes q puedes llamarme cuando quieras Hyunnie-

-esperare tus llamadas también Yong Oppa- respondió tímidamente Hyung incapaz de verlo a los ojos

-oh q hare! Extrañare q me regañes todos los días, creo q t llamare para q lo hagas!- dijo intentando hacer reír a hyung

-Yo ~ ong Chodding-rio Hyung

-bueno entra rápido yo me quedare viendo- le dijo Yong entregando a Hyung los presentes

-Aigoo~ - suspiro triste Hyung ya q no quería despedirse

-vamos apresúrate, solo ve y entra- rio Yong desviando la mirada

-Yo~ong- dijo tristemente Hyung mirándolo de frente con ojos vidriosos

-ve sabes q me quedaré aki viéndote- le dijo sonriendo mirándola a los ojos

-no quiero- dijo finalmente Hyung tratando d controlar las lagrimas

-ve entra rápido- dijo tratando de que el momento crítico de la despida no sea tan duro y cale profundo en ella

-aigoo esta bien- dijo Hyung entendiendo que Yong estaba tratando d manejar lo difícil del momento

-Te extrañare Hyunnie- se despidió Yong conteniendo sus ganas d abrazarla

-Y también lo haré Yong- Hyung se alejaba lentamente y una tristeza incontenible invadió su corazón

Cuando finalmente había cruzado la primera puerta del edificio volvió a ver a Yong, se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan triste o peor, su semblante no era bueno, y tanto como ella al menos hubiera querido despedirse de diferente manera, a Seohyung no le importo q 100 mil fans o más, o el equipo de rodaje estuvieran viendo a la pequeña e inexperimentada maknae de la snsd, solo siguió a su corazón y se volvió...

Salió del edificio, y corrió hacia él, no le importaba nadie más, solo el, su Yong, el Yong que sorprendido, sonrió, abriendo sus brazos para sostenerla y sentirla por última vez.

Se abrazaron, ellos no podían más (la audiencia tampoco XD) no podían separarse pero tenían que hacerlo, además que si Sehyung continuaba así terminaría llorando a inconteniblemente.

-Te quiero Hyung- le dijo Yong al oído aun abrazándola

-Oppa también te quiero mucho- mirando por encima de su hombro tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

-Sé que estarás bien, hablemos seguido, vale- dijo Yong separándose finalmente

-Te extrañare Oppa- dijo Hyung tomando sus regalos y desviando la mirada

Se despidieron mil veces hasta q Seohyun por fin entro al edificio. Yong se quedó viendo el edificio por un instante grabando todo en su mente, porque estaba seguro de q lo echaría mucho de menos.

-Corte!- dijo el PD -gracias a todos por su esfuerzo, todos hicieron un gran trabajo- y terminaron x aplaudir el final de programa.

Yonghwa fue el único q no aplaudió, es más, no escucho el corte ni las palabras del director, solo miraba fijamente algún punto en el edificio mientras una leve nostalgia de los recuerdos vividos, inundaba su corazón...

**Continuará... espero q les guste el primer cap espero emocionada sus Reviews!**


	2. CAPITULO 2 DECISIONES Y SORPRESAS

_**De verdad q sorry x no publicar pronto, tuve inconvenientes para subirlo peor aqui esta chicas :)**_

_**Gracias x los reviews! espero esta historia cautive sus corazones gogumezcos :) y sin mucho mas enredo enjoy!**_

**CAPITULO 2**

-Yonghwa me oyes? -

Escucho pronunciar su nombre. Era uno de los managers de CNBlue.

Ya hacia una hora q se habían despedido del staff de We Got Married y Yonghwa no había podido asimilar la triste despedida con Hyunnie, solo recordaba su rostro a punto de llorar antes de entrar al edificio, revivir esa imagen llenaba su corazón de tristeza, y lo hacía sentir realmente mal y frustrado, tanto q su Hyung lo habia notado.

-Disculpe Sunbae, me dijo algo- reacciono El lider de la banda

-uhm Yonghwa te encuentras bien?- le pregunto su hyung quien estaba al volante de la van oficial de CNBlue.

-Si estoy bien, solo que estoy algo cansado- respondió Yong tratando de despejarse y excusarse con su manager

-Te entiendo, debe ser el agotamiento y cansancio verdad? No te preocupes q casi llegamos al Departamento y podrás descansar, claro si los demás miembros t dejan :)- bromeo el Sunbae

-Yo se q uno debe estar esperándome... Avatar, avatar- Yonghwa movió la cabeza resignado

-jaja Junshin dongseng?- le pregunto el manager

-nuestro maknae- fue lo unico q respondió Yong dando por concluido el tema, sin darle oportunidad a q pregunte mas

-nuestro raro e intenso Junshin... ah por cierto! Mientras te cambiabas en el camerin, El Staff me agradeció tu participación y tu esfuerzo, eres bastante dedicado Yonghwa shii, tú y la maknae de SNSD trabajaron realmente duro- le dijo el Hyung tratando de animarle un poco

-oh Sunbaenim gracias, fue una grata experiencia, me divertí mucho- agradeció cortésmente Yonghwa desviando la mirada

-Ya lo creo Yonghwa, tú y Seohyun demostraron tener una gran química- dijo sonriendo el manager

-Seohyun es muy talentosa, realmente es una genio- dijo forzándose a disimular con una sonrisa el vacío q comenzaba a sentir dentro

-Y tiene un carácter q va muy bien contigo además de que también es bonita- dijo el manager mirando de reojo a Yonghwa quien se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana del auto sin punto fijo...

Claro q Seohyun era bonita! El no estaba ciego, pero no solo era su belleza exterior lo q había cautivado el corazón del joven cantante, sino q era todo: como lo trataba, como ella sonreía nada más verlo, el brillo en sus ojos cuando el reía con ella, cuando caminaba a su lado ella era como un ángel q se deslizaba junto a él, le gustaba verla, reir? Jugarle bromas, molestarla, ayudarla, verla, estar junto a ella cada día, hacerla parte de sus días, de su vida, y cuando se fue de gira a Tailandia, Se dio cuenta q no solo le gustaba sino q la necesitaba junto a él, la extraño tanto que le compuso una canción, su canción, la q ella canto en su aniversario frente al lago, esa niña dulce y encantadora se había convertido en el amor de su vida y el no podía hacer nada, irremediablemente la seria, y solo el y Dios sabia cuanto...

-llegamos!-

La voz de su manager lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Gracias Sunbae, lo veré mañana-

-No te preocupes Yonghwa, mañana no tenemos actividades, descansa te lo mereces-

-Gracias Sunbae y hasta luego- se despidió Yong

Al llegar a l departamento supuso q los demás miembros deberían estar durmiendo ya que era demasiado tarde, esa idea lo aliviaba un poco, xq lo último que quería era q los se dieran cuenta de lo desdichado q se sentía al perder a Seohyun.

Error. La sensación de alivio se desvaneció al ingresar al Dpto. Los chicos estaban mas q despiertos.

-Hyung llegaste- saludo un alegre Minhyuk

-Chicos que hacen despiertos- sonrió Yong al verlos, comenzando a relajarse poco a poco

-No queríamos q t sientas solo al llegar a casa después de la dolorosa despedida Hyung- dijo un sonriente y encantador Jonghyun

-A nuestro Hyung no se te da bien las despedidas, no nos gusta verte triste- dijo adorablemente. Un fraterno Junshin quien lo guio hasta el sofa mas cercano.

Yong al ver tal conmovedora bienvenida se desplomo en el futon de la sala mirando a sus Hyung emocionado y sonriendo torpemente los abrazo.

-ah... de veras ustedes...- decia Yong pero no les salian mas palabras -son grandiosos de veras- y sacudio la cabeza de cada uno despeinándolos

-Hyung no hagas eso- se safo Minhyuk poniendo cara de enfermo de tanto amor

-Porqueee, acaso no te gusta q demuestre mi afecto a mis hermanos- sonrio reclamando Yong

-jaja es q tu Hyung no solias ser tan afectuoso- se burló Junshin -en realidad la cuñada te ha cambiado jaja

-uhmm- el solo recordarla le hacia daño a Yonghwa

-ehh- dijo Jonghyun quien se dio cuenta del momento -la pequeña Juni (JUNIEL) estuvo aki esperandote tambien para darte la bienvenida, pero como no llegabas y ya era bastante tarde tuvo q irse, pero dejo una tarta de felicitaciones :)-

-Oh q linda "J" (Yei) le agradacere cuando la vea- dijo Yong antes de soplar la tarta

-dijo q lamenta q la tarta sea de "Felicitaciones" pero que la dependienta se equivoco, porque Juni habia ordenado una tarta de bienvenida- explico Jonghyun

-tarta de felicitación por el fin de su matrimonio jaja, eso suena realmente mal- se burlo Minhyuk

-tarta por divorcio, Juniel babo- continuo la risa el otro maknae

-Hey q no lo Hizo un Jonghyun posta-defendio

-igual Juniel Babo jajaja- se burlo denuevo Minhyuk

-Esta deliciosa- dijo Yong poniendo fin a la discusión -quieren probar?-

-Siiiii!- dijeron los tres miembros emocionados (XD)

Al terminar de cenar, todos despidieron a su Hyung primero para q fuera descansar, encargándose ellos de limpiar la mesa, los que ellos no sabían era que Yong no podia dormir, todas las noches, absolutamente todas le enviaba un mensaje o la llamaba deseándole una linda noche a Hyunnie, o despidiéndose o llamándola por o para cualquier cosa, molestarla etc, solo para escuchar su voz antes de dormir, pero hoy era diferente, ya no podia hacerlo, ya no era su esposa ya no era su Hyunnie.. o si? No sabia que hacer, si llamarla o mandarle un mensaje o dejarle un audio, o que decirle… oh! En realidad si sabia?, algo se le habia ocurrido, y era la señal para dar el primer paso.

Yong Tomó su celular mientras su corazón latia fuertemente…

_**Continuara!**_

_**Lindos reviews, gracias a mis primeras seguidoras, espero les guste este fic q tengo grandes ideas kkk besoss**_


End file.
